


First Love

by titanicrisings



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanicrisings/pseuds/titanicrisings
Summary: If there was one day where Junkyu wasn't thinking about Mashiho, he just couldn't remember.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle/gifts), [Isabela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabela/gifts), [Gustavo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gustavo), [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



> I did this really fast so I'm not sure if its ACTUALLY GOOD jsbkddndskd SORRY IN ADVANCE

In high school, Junkyu's friends used to joke around him not having an actual heart, while some girls made giant resumes about his natal chart and his "soulmate" being an aries or something like this. He never believed any of those theories, he just got bored easily and playing games always seemed like an investment for him. He didn't know how it felt to be in love and honestly he never thought he would fall in love. 

But he was getting quite popular in college as people invited him to every kind of party, including the jock parties he only seen in movies, with the red cups and beer pong tables. The thing about him being invited to parties is that… he doesn't exactly fit the environment even though his friends always said it was the perfect opportunity to find someone to flirt with. This time, it's not like he didn't try not to come. 

"Kim Junkyu. I don't care. We're going anyway"

"Jihoon, I don't want to. Now, leave me alone please? I'm going to miss my fa-"

"I'll get your clothes and we're going. Please, you know Hyunsuk invited us and I really want to go but you're my best friend and I don't want to go without you so you have to come with me, please" 

"Ji-"

"I'll do the laundry for two weeks!"

"Ok. Get the clothes then."

Now, he's in the front yard with some weird music playing in the background while his beer cup – filled with Coke – wets the ground in a perfect circle. He's not used to feeling lonely but he could use some company, as he knew his best friend was cuddling Choi Hyunsuk somewhere inside.  _ Better than me I guess.  _

The weather was nice though, the sky was clear and the stars looked like they could talk to him at any moment. A little orangey cloud slowly walked towards the moon as a random guy approached him. He felt a bit uneasy, but he was just too  _ cute _ .

"Hey" His voice was  _ cute _ too. The atmosphere started to get a little bit overwhelming as the boy sat next to Junkyu. "Is it ok if i sit here?"

"Uhm, of course. My name is Junkyu" 

"Mine is Mashiho"

"Nice to meet you Mashiho" something about saying his name out loud was slightly familiar, like it's supposed to be said, something so right that fits any possible moment. "This name is not common here"

"I'm from Japan, actually. I'm here for college"

"I see… sorry for saying this by the way" 

"Don't apologize… Why are you out here, though?" 

Junkyu had no idea how direct he could be answering this, in his head, all the answers seemed extremely uninteresting but there weren't any excuse he could make up that's not  _ I am boring and I don't want to see people making out in front of me because I have no one to make out with.  _ And, as unusual as it is, he just wanted to seem cool to impress the other boy. 

"I just felt like having some air" 

"Me too… Do you live in the campus dorms or somewhere else?"

"Campus dorms."

"Wanna go home?" 

"But my friend…" He said, apologetically looking into his eyes. Junkyu thought he might never see eyes as expressive, or even a gaze as warm and bittersweet as his. He thought, maybe, he would like to stare at Mashi for a little bit more, so he changed his mind as the boy gave him his back, taking him away from the comfort of the strange familiarity he met inside these dark brown orbs. "Let's go home, then." 

After the night he met Mashiho, they never actually stopped seeing each other. 

It happened the first time because Junkyu got late, simply because he couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with a weird sensation and whenever he thought of a certain someone something trembled inside his chest, he watched the sunrise and sunshines trace the landscape with a glowing tone of yellow and the morning breeze carry around leaves that fell too quickly. Junkyu never had trouble with sleep, maybe he got traumatized by parties and even the idea of hearing EDM as loud as he did on Sunday was terrifying. 

Although he could stay home on that day and skip classes Jihoon was just too annoying to pick a fight with. 

"Kim Junkyu you skipped too much classes already" 

"And? Jihoon, I'm actually tired just mind your own business for like… one day?"

"Not going to happen… Anyway, go dress yourself please." 

"Why."

"I'll buy you everything you want in the cafeteria, plus you have low frequencies on today's subject" 

There's no arguing with that, he just went changing, hoping he'll get the last seat and take a nap during the lecture. Jihoon talked about being in love all the way from their dorm to the cafeteria but Junkyu could only hear their footsteps as his brain ignored his best friend and focused on all the fuzzy feelings he felt in his head. There was something  _ wrong _ with him ever since the day before but Kim Junkyu was just too dumb to realize. 

And, in the end, the class wasn't that bad. The wave of sleepiness went away as he saw a lilac head walking towards him,  _ the basketball team uniform suits him very well _ , he thought loudly as his heart started to miss beats again. He felt sick and dizzy. Maybe the coffee was too strong this morning.

"Hey, Junkyu"

"Mashi… how are you? I love your hair" That's when he discovered a new feeling of satisfaction, something deep inside blooming as Mashiho smiled at him adjusting his hair behind his ears. "The colour suits you very well…" 

"Thank you Junkyu. I have to go now, see you later?"

"Yeah, see you." 

When he left, a wave of panic invaded Junkyu's mind while he contemplated the idea of having Mashiho smiling at him constantly, and it was just too appealing for him to ignore so he took the butterflies in his stomach all the way home, trying to figure out what was happening inside his chest.

.

4 months later, Junkyu still wasn't able to discover what was going on with him. 

4 months seeing Mashiho smiling at him, laughing with him and even getting mad at him for the dumbest reasons. In the meantime he explored the sensation of having his hands against Mashiho's as they had to run through the corridors to get to the gymnasium and learned to deal with his silence independently if it was cold or warm. And there was something about learning about him that just made Junkyu even more curious, he could never get enough of being by his side since day one. 

And, if there was one day where Junkyu wasn't thinking about Mashiho, he just couldn't remember. 

Friday night arrived quickly and it also meant anime time with Mashiho. His apartment was almost free since Jihoon started dating Hyunsuk, Mashi says he can't be this lonely all the time, although he disagrees, spending time with him wasn't all bad so he wouldn't fight, it's not like he could ever get tired of his presence. As the days passed by, he realized that he never met someone so flawless, everyone loved and adored him and he shined a light so bright around him that even the sun would be intimidated. Whenever he walks away, everything seems so empty and out of space, like he's a vital part of everywhere he passes by. His light is just so marking. 

Junkyu gets to have this light shining just for him, even though he doesn't know.

**Mashiho** (9:32p.m): I'm at the door open for me please

**Junkyu** (9:33p.m): I don't want to

**Mashiho** (9:33p.m): Ok I'm going home then

Junkyu ran as fast as he possibly could to the door, opening it with a high pitched laugh that filled the whole place. Mashiho couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

"You're so annoying sometimes" 

"Shut up" He said as he grabbed the bag from Mashiho's hands "What did you bring today" 

"The same things from last week, dumbo" 

Junkyu rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen and listening to Mashiho complain about his roommate that never cleans up. Moments like this were becoming ritualistic for them, while Junkyu made popcorn Mashiho adjusted the TV and their voices filled the room with secrets that would dissipate as the night ran out. 

"Junkyu, I'm cold. Where are the blankets?"

"On the bed" 

It's been so long since Junkyu memorized Mashiho's face that he forgot how much he adored it, and now seeing him under the blankets covering up his face made him realize how much he loved him. In a way he took longer than expected to realize, because he thought that maybe love was something so obvious that he would instantly know whenever he fell for it. 

"Fuck…" He loved Mashiho way more than he knew he could feel and it was too overwhelmingly good for a bunch of reasons he just cannot not list. He found out he was in love in an odd way, seeing his crush covering up his face on his blankets to give him a jumpscare, but it couldn't be more perfect than that. "fuck fuck fuck.."

"Junkyu? What's wrong?" But there was something about him being so sweet, so caring that made his heart drop every single time, and the palm of his hands pressing his shoulders gently as the warmth of their love spread around them, intoxicating the room with the feeling stuck in his throat. "Junkyu?"

"I love you" 

They didn't move after the sentence, in fact the whole world seemed to stop as soon as Junkyu decided to simply dump his heart onto the couch and mess the feelings within the blankets. 

"You what now?" 

"I'm sorry I think I messed u-"

"Say it again, do you mean it?"

"I love you, I really do" Junkyu felt his cheeks getting red as Mashiho slipped his hands through his arms, holding his hands as he sat down on the couch. He missed staring into his eyes but he was too afraid to do it right now, his heart had so much to say his head started to hurt. "I love your perfume and how it gets stuck in my clothes, and when you look at me when you're mad, a-and I love the idea of holding you and holding your hands, I love that I know your flaws so well that I don't even think they're flaws anymore, and the way your skin is so soft and warm and, I just love everything about you. I'm sorry you don't have to love me back but I just wanted you to know." 

"Who wouldn't want to love you back, Kim Junkyu? For God's sake" He smiled a different smile now, a bittersweet smile he loved to meet. "I love you so much, why would I walk all the way through the campus everyday just to look at your sleepyhead and your cute plumpy lips when you're bare awake?" 

"A friend… maybe?"

"Shut up" Junkyu sat next to him, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. "Junkyu…"

"What?"

"Why are you so nervous?" 

"It's embarrassing I don't want you to know" Mashiho laughed loudly, making him a little less uncomfortable. "It's just that…"

"I'm not here to judge you, just trust me okay?"

"Ok. I actually want to kiss you because well it's fitting... but I never kissed anyone and I never actually fell in love so it's weird I don't know what to do." 

Mashiho smiled the biggest smile ever, laying down on the couch as Junkyu talked nervously "I might faint... you're so cute" he said, getting up again getting closer to Junkyu. "Do you want me to kiss you?" 

He nodded, catching up on Mashiho's gaze. 

Junkyu never thought the intensity of the situation would be so terrifying, everyone made it seem so easy and natural. He couldn't stop thinking about ways he would end fucking the whole situation up, and getting the boy to actually hate him forever. 

But his insecurities mattered until it didn't, he embraced the warmth of having Mashiho's arms around his neck, like it was meant to be there. Up close, Mashi seemed to be as unrealistically pretty as when they're distant and he thought that he may even get attached to the feeling of having this kind of proximity. 

Junkyu could feel the happiness bubbling in his chest when he held Mashiho's waist, bringing him closer and their lips danced together to the beat of their heart. Junkyu felt like he was melting, a warm sensation travelling all around his body as the feeling of his breath running away from his lungs became increasingly noticeable. 

"Was it okay for a first kiss?" Mashiho was actually concerned about this. 

"Can we skip the anime for today?" 

"No, we can't. But you can kiss me whenever you want, silly" 

  
  


And laying down on the couch while holding the sun itself in his arms without getting burned made him feel like the luckiest person in existence. Maybe Mashiho sparks for the world simply because the world wouldn't be the same without it and Junkyu wouldn't be selfish to not share this warmth, instead he drew constellations made of loving memories on his cheeks with his thumbs and caressed his hair and even kissed him softly.

Kim Junkyu didn't know yet, but Mashiho could only shine like this for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> isabela te amo espero que você possa se sentir amada quando ler isso!! gustavo você é meu princepe beijos


End file.
